


Just a Spark

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, dont ask me what this is lmao i just needed to meet the prompt, noya is a train wreck of a human tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I, for one, say that fire solves a lot of problems. Most problems, in fact.” </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” </p><p>“Absolutely not, no. Besides, look at it this way–there’s no evidence leftover.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was “I, for one, say that fire solves a lot of problems. Most problems, in fact.” for noya alone but ofc I'm gonna make it asanoya bc I'm a Fucker

“I, for one, say that fire solves a lot of problems. Most problems, in fact.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Absolutely not, no. Besides, look at it this way–there’s no evidence leftover.” 

“ _Nishinoya_.”

Asahi could think of a list of reasons why this was terrible, why it was most likely illegal, and why at some point, someone was going to have to pay for the damage here. Granted, Noya technically hadn’t stolen anything, but the car he’d won in the bet against Ryuu’s cousin in the back lot of the drugstore was supposedly stolen to begin with, thus by placing it in their hands, they were somehow complacent in grand-theft auto. Needless to say, Asahi had been less than impressed when Noya had rolled up with the car in the driveway. It wasn’t even a nice car, either. It was at least twenty years old and covered in rust spots and tears in the upholstery. 

He was even less impressed when it had caught  _fire_ sometime in the last twenty minutes. And somehow the car now smelled worse than it looked. 

Noya, despite being proud of his win, hadn’t even batted an eye when it happened. “Easy come, easy go,” he said wistfully, watching the flames engulf the vehicle. 

For his part, Asahi was almost completely speechless. All he could do was continue to give Noya the ‘Look’, which could only be described as dryly amazed with a tinge of disappointment. 

Asahi sighed deeply and then turned on his heel to go back into the house. 

“Aw come on Asahi-san! Don’t be like that!” Noya called out, still watching the fire.

He returned shortly with a bag of marshmallows and a pair of sticks, much to Noya’s delight. 

“If it’s going to be here, I’m going to capitalize,” he said flatly, spearing a pair of the soft candies. Beside him, Noya was cackling and loading up his own stick. 

As far as date nights went, Asahi couldn’t tell if he was proud or disappointed to say that this didn’t even come close to being the strangest. 


End file.
